1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, a computer readable medium, and an image processing method for executing a processing job of image data.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a multiple function processing machine into which a scan function, a copy function, a print function, a FAX function, and the like, for example, are integrated has been widely known as an image processing apparatus for executing a processing job of image data. Such an image processing apparatus can execute processing jobs such as reading of image data, print output, and FAX transmission. As it becomes widespread, the risk of information leakage such as output of a copy-inhibited document is also increased and thus there is a demand for making it possible to conduct a follow-up survey on the information output history when information is leaked. Thus, some image processing apparatus are configured so as to store a processing job execution history as log information to make it possible to check by whom, when, and where the information-leaked document was output. (For example, refer to JP Hei.6-270477 A and US 2005/0111051 A) JP Hei.6-270477 has proposed storing image information corresponding to an image per se as log information. Also, US 2005/0111051 A has proposed extracting and storing text data contained in an image as log information.
By the way, generally the log information is information to record a processing job execution history and thus needs to be generated and stored each time a processing job is executed, namely, for each processing job.
On the other hand, log information is generated under the same condition (retained image resolution, information amount for search, etc.,) for the documents processed in any processing jobs.
Therefore, for example, to use an image processing apparatus in an environment to process a large amount of job (document output, etc.,), for example, the data amount of the log information to be stored becomes enormous, a large storage capacity becomes necessary for storing the log information, and it also takes much time in surveying the job execution history based on the storage contents. Since the log information is generated under the same condition, for example, even if there are a plurality of jobs to process the same document, separate log information is generated and stored for each processing job if the requester, the processing execution time, etc., of the job differs.
Further, if the data amount of the log information becomes enormous, a large number of search targets exist in a follow-up survey on the job execution history executed when information is leaked, and thus it is feared that the search accuracy, namely, the reliability for the result of the follow-up survey may be impaired.